Sign Of El
by TimeReflection
Summary: Most people have heard of the 12 Zodiac, This is what I think each Elsword character is which Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, I'm going to tell you which zodiac do I think each Elsword Character is.**

**Elsword: FuFuFu~~ I'm going to be Libra since it's Awesome!**

**Me: Not you choice...**

**Elsword: ...**

Sign Of El (Part 1)

-Elsword-

* * *

Okay! The Zodiac Sign that I'm sure most of you have heard of but for those that have not, I'll explan It.

Zodiac is a circle of twelve 30° divisions of celestial longitude that are centered upon the ecliptic: the apparent path of the Sun across the celestial sphere over the course of the year.

However, the signs of the Zodiac can give great insights into our day to day living as well as the many talents and special qualities People posses.

And this story is going to be what I think each Elsword character is which.

So...

First, Elsword...

I personally think Elword is a Aries, since Aries is a born leader with the passion of Fire. Having a headstrong and fiery personality suited for Elsword.

Also, Elsword is a hot headed Jerk, who does not fear anything. No matter what upheaval, challenge or triumph they confront Elsword has a wonderful ability to bounce back (Even through he is kind of stupid). He faith in life and the future remains untouched by hardship. Even through, Elsword gets into trouble a lot whether in boss fighting on catching antagonists and of course getting in Eve's way therefore, getting Slap. Elsword does Not worry and always gets back up.

All of the Aries personality and effect suits Elsword perfectly.

Here's a short story~~

Boom!

Bang!

More Boom!

Damn it! why don't this thing die? Elsword cursed quietly while facing the Demonic King (Drum Roll!) RAN.

Having his friends repeatedly attack Ran with their most powerful skills but sadly having 0 effect whatsoever on the Awesome, badass Maga Ran who has a smirk on his face.

"Damn it!" A certain bird yelled at his teammates, attracting attention of a Elsword, A Short Magician, A Elf, Queen of Nasod and A Pikachu. "Why won't He die?!" He said frustrated

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ran laugh evilly "Prepare For the final Judgement of the demons, Fall into Darkness! El search party!"

"No." Elsword turn his attention to Ran. "I'll never give up!" Then, Elsword charged at Ran, desperately trying to land a hit on Ran by wildly swinging his Sword and Conwell.

* * *

**Me: Well, Elsword. you suck.**

**Elsword: WHAT?**

**Me: you have two swords and haven't landed one hit! Not one hit!**

**Elsword: Sorry~ Jesus...**

**Me: ... It's ok...**

**Elsword: ...**

* * *

Ran laughed and keened Elsword in the MPPW (Male Personal Private Weakness) making Elsword slumble back a few steps.

Suddenly!~~~~

Red Blazing Energy and Rage surrounds Elsword's body as Elsword tries to shake off the pain gaining the attention of his friend, Elsword charged at Ran and Slash with swift and might. So fast that even Ran barely dodged it. Ran Sweared

Elsword then Shout "Blade Rain!" As thousands or millions of Conwell Appeared Piercing Ran's body. A few second later...

Ran was beaten on the ground barely surviving the attack. He coughed out blood before jumping away, Leaving the El search party in the Frozen temple.

"What just happened?" questioned Raven. Making Eve the Nasod Queen turn around.

"He is what called awakening mode + His Power of Way of Sword." Eve Announce proudly, putting her left hand on her chest.

"Why are you so proud?" asking Rena the Elf.

Eve blushed "Um... Uh... Well... Because I am?"

"Yay, Eve likes me." Elsword said before getting slapped by a blushing Eve. Elsword then fell onto A walking Pikachu who "was" approaching from the back.

"Ugh, Elsword get off me!" Said the Pikachu

* * *

**Me: Some special pikachu huh?**

**Chung: Shut Up! **

**Me: Admit it Pika-Chung...**

* * *

"Kay. We better get home and prepare for the wedding." Said a short purple-haired girl.

Eve's POV

_That Elsword... saying that just because I like him._ My face revealed a even redder shade as I pictured Elsword wearing a suit in a wedding walking toward me with a smile written all over his face...

*Sigh*

I_nfinity Hope brings Infinity strength Huh?_ I giggled and walked toward a bright opening of the Frozen Opening.

* * *

**Me: Ouch! that's gotta hurt.**

**Elsword: YOU DARE MAKING RAN KICK ME IN THE MPPW?**

**Me: Yeah. For additional effects. What? You don't like it?**

**Eve: Elsword...**

**Elsword: Huh?**

**Eve: YOU JERK! (UNLEASH EVE CODE: ULTIMATE SLAPPING K-O COMBO.)**

**Elsword: (getting slap repeated and endlessly.)**

**Me: I think I will do Eve next. Since She need a Congratulate for unleashing this new ultimate code. **

**Eve: What?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *Sigh***

**Elsword: What?!**

**Me: *Sigh***

**Eve: What?!**

**Me: *Sigh***

**Elsword & Eve: Shut up...**

**Me: *Sigh***

**Eve: My turn?**

**Me: Yeah... But do yuo know how long it took me to think of one for you?**

**Eve: Am I that hard?**

**Me: A Nasod with a good memory and smart in stuff... Here's what I think.**

Sign of El (Part 2)

-Eve-

* * *

Eve is a Nasod as I think everyone know, (I hope so).

* * *

**Eve: What do you mean by that?**

**Me: Nothing much**

**Eve: Explain...**

**Me: I mean who wouldn't know the great queen of Nasod's name, right?**

**Eve: Yep, exactly right.**

* * *

She is smart and have good memory but she has not much emotions.(Which is a sad thing I think)

She sets out to save her race which got destroyed and sucked.

* * *

**Me: *Cough* *Cough***

**Eve: ... DIE!**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Eve: Rewrite that! -Point gun at my head-**

**Me: Fine!**

**Add: That's my Girl!**

* * *

She sets out to save her race which was put into ruins.

* * *

**Eve: That's no better...**

**Me: hmmmmm...**

* * *

She sets out to save her SCIENTIFIC and INTELLIGENT race along with a certain Elsword and His Team.

* * *

**Eve: now that's better.**

**Me: Thank god!**

**Eve: ...**

* * *

She sets her goal mainly on saving the Nasod even having to sacrifice herself (Job change), and become anti-social and unemotional.

Willing to sacrifice herself takes great bravery.

So I think Eve

Is

A

Aquarius

Aquarius is Clever, Inventive, Original, Unemotional and Aloof so...

Aquarius

Is

Best

Suited

For

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Eve: You spammed my name...**

**Me: Sorry about that**

* * *

Here's a Little Why~

The dark night arrived upon the fainting Dusk, A bright sliver moon releasing a silvery light reflecting on

a silvery-haired girl who's sitting near her window looking out, thinking.

**Eve's Pov**

_Today we had a test, I was easy way too easy maybe I should quit school._

_I don't need anyone_

_I don't care for anyone_

_I don't... need..._

"Anyone"I said looking to a Ancient Phoru Pushie sitting on the edge of my bed.

_It reminds me..._

_ Of Him..._

_For what he have done for me..._

_ something I could never repay..._

_..._

_..._

_Not that I care..._

**Normal's Pov**

Eve went back to bed now clear of what she must do, the thing she must do.

-The Next Morning-

Eve entered the room, the room where "They" will meet up. She sets up the traps and went outside, waiting for the right moment to set it off

Waiting for the moment to set it off for the ambush.

(The Moment.)

A few Minutes later~

Elsword and his gang enters the room

Eve Sets off the trap

destroying the whole room and the El seach party.

(The Moment.)

**Eve's Pov**

I've done it...

They're gone...

now I'm free.

I laughed Evilly

"These So called Darkness, I will engulf them all!"I said as I threw the remote into the bush and Walk Away...

_Now, I'm Done_

* * *

**Eve: I love the ending.**

**Me: Me too**

**Me & Eve: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. etc**

**Elsword: So evil.**

**Me: Who cares..**

**Raven: Who's next?**

**Me: Idk, But it's Rena or Raven**

**Chung: What? how could you do that to me?**

**Me: See you next time~**


End file.
